minuszkafandomcom_hu-20200214-history
Magyar Grammatika
Keszler Borbála (főszerk.) - Magyar Grammatika ''(Részletek) Az alaktan tárgya és alapkategóriái (37–50. o.) '''Az alaktan tárgya' Szóalaktan = morfológia Morféma = Szóvá szerkesztés funkcionális egysége Szószerkezet vizsgálatával a morfonológia foglalkozik Alaktani fogalmak Morfológia központi eleme a morféma. (def. A legkisebb nyelvi jel) A morfémát csak alaki egységként tudjuk megfogni. (Barát+ság+ok+at) Elemi jelentésmozzanatok és komplex jelentéstartalom is megjelenik egyszerre. A morfémákra bontás strukturálisan disztribúció alapján történik. Disztribúció - Egy adott nyelvi elem vagy osztály azonos funkcióban milyen lehetséges környezetekben fordul elő. Produktív morféma - Olyan morféma, amely aktívan részt vesz morfémaszerkezetek létrehozásában. A morfémák osztályozása Két fő típusuk van: * Tőmorfémák * Afficumok (toldalékok) A szavak szintjéről nézve szembeállítással különböztetjük meg a toldalékolható és nem toldalékolható alakokat. Következőek a szempontok: * Nyitott/zárt rendszert alkotnak * Milyen a jelentésük * Vannak-e alakváltozataik * Alakilag önállóak, vagy nem? A morfémaosztályok jellemzése Nyitott és zárt rendszer A tövek általában nyitottak, az affixumok pedig általában zártak. A morfémák jelentése Töveknek: Általában tartalmas jelentésük van (könyv-, ír-, szép-) (Lexikális jelentés) Affixumoknak: Járulékos viszonyjelentésük van. Lehet jelentés- változtató (képző), alkotó, módosító (jel), vagy szintaktikai viszonyítást hordozó (viszonyrag). Alakváltozatok - alternáció Menő táblázat az óráról: Alternációról akkor beszélünk a magyarban, ha azonos funkciójú és jelentésű morfémavariánsokról van szó. Az alternáció típusai * Funkcionálisan szabad alternáció - Az allomorfok tetszőlegesen felcserélhetőek (Veder-, vödör- tőalternánsok) * Funkcióban kötött alternáció - Felhasználhatóság feltételhez kötött (ló-hoz és nem lov-hoz, de lov-at és nem ló-t) * Funkcionális alternáció Az előhangzó Az a magánhangzó, ami a szótő és a toldalék között van. pl.: ház-ak, kert-ek Alaki önállóság: szabad és kötött szembenállás A morféma lehet szabad, vagy kötött. A szabad morfémák Ide csak a tőmorfémák tartoznak. Szükségszerűen szabad a tő - ha egyáltalán nem toldalékolható. Potenciálisan szabad - ha fakultatív módon toldalékolható. Relatív szabadság - Testes affixumok, vagy zéró morfémák A kötött morfémák Csak testes morfémákkal fordulnak elő. Ide tartozik minden affixum. Két csoportot különböztetünk meg: * Kötött tőalternánsok * Egyedi kötött morfémák Zéró morféma és a grammatikai kategóriák A zéró morféma fogalma és funkciója Testetlen morféma (ház(/) : házat; ház(/) : házak; várt(/) : vártam) Tulajdonképpen toldalékmorféma, a többit nem vágom. ABSZTRAKT Ha van öt kulcsom, és négyet beszínezek, akkor az ötödik meg tök poén, hogy nem színes. Vár - / - / - d A toldalékok (affixumok) (55–60. o.) Affixum és affixáció Affixáció - A szavakat, szóalakokat létrehozó morfológiai folyamatok eszköze Affixációnak nevezzük a morfológiai folyamatot és az azáltal létrejött állapotot is. A toldalékok osztályozása A toldalékok osztályozása a tőhöz viszonyított helyzet alapján Ált. három fajtájuk van: * Prefixum Tő előtt elhelyezkedő toldalék. Magyarban csak a felsőfok ilyen. (leg-, legesleg-) * Szuffixum Tő után elhelyezkedő toldalék. A magyar nyelvre tipikusan jellemző. Affixumaink többsége szuffixum. * Infixum A tőbe beékelődő toldalék. (Szétszakítja a tövet) A magyarban nincs ilyen. * (+1 circufixum/confixum) Komplex affixum, itt a tő ékelődik bele az affixumba. A magyarban nincs ilyen. * (++1 transzfixáció) Olyan affixum, ami átveszi az egész tövet. A toldalékmorféma-típusok elhatárolása: képzők, jelek és ragok Háromféle toldalékmorfémát különítünk el: * Képző * Jel * Rag A Magyar Grammatika szerint ezek "merev elhatárolása lehetetlen". Na most az órán mindig azt kérdezik, hogy a Magyar Grammatika mit mond, az pedig ezt. Bár felsorolja a szakirodalmakban használt elhatárolási kritériumokat, ezeket így nem jegyzetelem ki. A toldalékváltozatok A magyar toldalékok lehetnek egy- vagy többváltozatúak. Toldalékaink nagy számban többalakúak. * Egyalakúak: -ig, -ért, -ként, -é * Többalakúak: "A változatok között fennálló alaki különbségek szerint csoportosítva" Az alakváltozatok közötti különbségek: (Ezek a fő kategóriák, ezeken kívül vannak még egyéb típusú toldalékváltozatok is) I. Eltérés a magánhangzó minőségében: * Veláris-palatális eltérés: -ban/-ben; -tól/től * Illabiális-labiális eltérés: (-hoz)/-hez/-höz; (-kozik)/-kezik/-közik * Eltérés a zártság-nyíltság fokában: -uk/-ok; -ük/ök, pl.: ülniük ~ ülniök II. Eltérés magánhangzó időtartamában: * -na/-ne ~ -ná/-né (Lov'a '~ lov'á'-t) III. Eltérés a kezdő magánhangzó meglétében és hiányában: * -nk ~ -uk/-ünk; -n ~ -on/-en/-ön * Ált. többesjel: -k ~ -ak/-ek/-ok/-ök * Birtoktöbbesítő jel: -i ~ -ai/ei IV. Eltérés a mássalhangzó időtartamában: * -t ~ -tt (Mond-t-a, fut-ott) * -d ~ -dd (Vár-d, e-dd) * -ni ~ -nni (Olvas-ni, e-nni) V. Eltérés a kezdő mássalhangzó meglétében és hiányában: * -a/-e ~ -ja/-je * -at/-et ~ -tat/-tet VI. Eltérés a hangzófiány szempontjából: * -alom ~ -alm-; -dalom ~ -dalm- VII. Eltérés a véghangzóhiány szempontjából: * -ni ~ -n- (mér-ni, mér-n-em) Morfémaszerkezetek (Részlet, 61-62. o.) A szintetikus és az analitikus szerkesztésmód Analitikus eljárás - A viszonyítás önálló lexémával való kifejezése Szintetikus eljárás - A viszonyítás affixumokkal való kifejezése Abszolút tő - Morfológiailag tagolhatatlan Relatív tő - Tagolható, leválasztható róla a toldalék Sorrendi szabályok * Általános szabály a magyarban: (prefixum) + tő + szuffixum(ok) * Ha több szuffixum van egy szóalakban: Képző + jel + rag * Azonos típusú morfémák társulási lehetőségei: ** Két vagy több tő egy morfémaszerkezetben: összetett szavak (ablak-üveg) ** Két vagy több képző egy morfémakomplexumban ( + as + ság + i) ** Két vagy több jel egy névszói mondatszerkezetben ( + ai + m + é) A szabályostól eltérő szerkezetek Két alapvető szabálytalan forma lehetséges: * A jel megelőzi a képzőt Ilyen a középfok jele: kis + ebb + ít, nagy + obb + odik * A rag megelőzi a képzőt Képzőszerű ragmorfémák esetén fordul elő: -szor/-szer/-ször vagy -nként. hat + szor + os, het + enként + i Az ige (Részlet, 81–90. o.) Az ige jelentése Az ige fogalmi-lexikális jelentései Az igével a következők folyamatát ábrázoljuk: * Cselekvés ** Fizikai (Fúr, pattan) ** Gondolati (Számol, megvizsgál) ** Kisebb besorolások - (Például) Mozgás-, Érzékelést kif.-, Mondás-, Hangutánzás-, igéi. ... * Történés * állapot Pontos osztályzásuk nincs! Lexikális és grammatikai kategóriákba is sorolhatjuk őket, ezek át is fedik egymást valamilyen szinten. Lexikális kategóriák: * Az Ige jellege szerint több. * Az igei cselekvés időbeli lefolyásának módja * Az ige modális jelentéseitől függően több. * Az ige tartalmi jelentésének mennyisége (Áll <-> terül el) * Igei vonzatok száma alapján * Tartalomváró igék (Tagmondatot vonz pl.: Hisz, gondol) több.- ezen belül is sok megkülönböztetésük van. Az ige grammatikai jelentése Az ige grammatikai kategóriái: * Idő * Mód * Szám * Személy Ezen kategóriák jelölői az: igejelek, jelszerű igei segédszók, személyragok Az ige aspektuális jelentése és akcióminősége Az igék jelentéséhez tartozik az is, hogy meghatározzák/befolyásolják a mondat időszerkezetét. Ezt nevezzük igeaspektusnak. Például a 'tud' ige mellé általában nem kerül időhatározó. Igeaspektusok szempontjából is fel lehet osztani az igéket: . Belső határpont - Nem folyamatos ige jelentésének része. (=/= külső határpont!) Ez lehet: * A cselekvés elején (Megszeret) * A cselekvés végén (Elolvas) * Kétoldali (Csillan 'egy pillanatig') * Abszolút (megérez, megissza) * Viszonylagos (Megnő) * Mennyiségi/eredményhatár (megír, kitisztít) * Időhatár (Megízlel 'kezdet') Akcióminőség - Az ige eseményének lefolyását jelölő kategóriák: * Kezdés (Tud-megtud) * Mozzanatosság (Zörget-megzörget) * Eredményesség (Olvas-elolvas) * Gyakoriság (Ölel-ölelget) * Kicsinyítés (Nő-növöget) Az igenemek Igenem - Az igék egyik kategóriája, mely alapja a fogalmi-grammatikai jelentés, érinti az igék vonzatkeretét, azok egymásba alakíthatóságát, ige és cselekvéshordozó viszonyát, ige morfológiai felépítését (képzés, ragozás). Az igék többsége igenem, ezen igék fő tulajdonságai: jelentés, vonzatszerkezet, felépítés * A cselekvő (aktív) ige: Ált. akaratlagos, tudatos cselekvést fejez ki, kötelező vonzata az alany. Pl.: Horgol, fizet, fon Lehet tranzitív vagy intranzitív Tranzitív - Olyan cselekvést tartalmaznak, mely egy objektumra irányul (Ezért gyakori a tárgyi vonzat) pl.: Ábrázol, felez, markol, rácsap, gondol, figyel Lehet képzetlen vagy képzett Képzetlen pl.: ad, szűr, tör Képzett pl.: adagol, leborít, érettségizik Mediális ige '''- elhomályosult műveltető képzőkkel lett cselekvő ige. pl.: növeszt, forraszt * '''A mediális igék (középigék): Történést, állapotot vagy állapotváltozást fejezik ki. Ez az egyetlen igenem, mely alanytalan igéket is tartalmaz. (pl.: alkonyodik, tavaszodik, havazik) Ált. kötelező vonzata az alany. Olyan objektumot nevez meg, mellyel történik valami. Ismertető jelük: A felszólító alakjuk igazából óhajtást fejez ki. pl. Gyógyulj meg! Jellemzően intranzitívak. Sem aktív, sem passzív jelentésűek nem lehetnek. -ód(ik)/-őd(ik) képzősek. (pl. Könyv megíródik) Lehet képzetlen vagy képzett Képzetlen pl.: nő, fagy, él Képzett pl.: elhányódik, megduplázódik Névszóból képezhetünk Mediális igét ha tulajdonságot fejez ki. pl.: kiszabadul, megdrágul * A műveltető igék Aktív cselekvő igékből származnak, képzőjük az -at/-et, -tat/-tet pl.: főzet, hozat A műveltető ige bővítményszerkezete attól függ, hogy tárgyas vagy tárgyatlan az ige, amiből létrejött. A cselekvő és a műveltető igenem között nincs éles határvonal: átmeneti jellegűek. * A visszaható igék A cselekvő igékhez tartoznak, és azokból hozzuk létre őket. Olyan cselekvést fejez ki, melynek az objektuma és alanya a cselekvéshordozó. Kiható és bennható jelentésű egyszerre. Képzőjük: -kod(ik)/-ked(ik)/-köd(ik) , -koz(ik)/-kez(ik)/-köz(ik) , -ód(ik)/-őd(ik) Keés ilyen igénk van. Pl.: fésülködik, törülközik Passzív jelentéstartalom is megtalálható bennük. Kötelező vonzatuk az alany. * A szenvedő (passzív) igék Tárgyas cselekvő igékből képezzük őket az -at/(ik)/-et(ik) , -tat(ik)/-tet(ik) képzőkkel. pl.: felfüggesztetik, kimondatik Használata ritka. Az ige morfológiai tulajdonságai Az ige alaki felépítettsége Igekötő '''- Az ige központi eleme. Lehet önálló szófaj, vagy ige része. Módosítja/megváltoztatja az ige jelentését. pl.: bejön, odavisz, feltesz Az aspektus egyik leggyakoribb kifejezője. Módosítja az ige vonzatkeretét. Az igék szófajjelölő, szófajtartó vagy szófajváltó képzőket tartalmazhatnak. * Szófajjelölő - Passzív tövű igealakokban. pl.: pih-en, legy-int * Szófajtartó pl.: ** Ható képző (Éget-het, guggol-hat) ** Cselekvő igék képzői (Hajl-ít, peng-et) ** Mediális igék képzői (Emel-ked-ik, harap-óz-ik) ** Műveltető igék képzői (Kitágít-tat, lehúz-at) ** Visszaható igék képzői (Borotvál-koz-ik, mos-akod-ik) * Szófajváltó - Szófaji-grammatikai és fogalmi jelentésmozzanatot adnak az igének. ** Főnévből képzett (Kanal-az,hegedü-l) ** Melléknévből képzett (Kék-ül, csinos-ít) ** Határozószóból képzett (Hátrá-l, elő-z) ** Névmásokból képzett (Magá-z, ön-öz) ** Mondatszókból képzett (Éljen-ez, hurrá-z) Az ige továbbképzése Az igéből szóképzéssel létrehozhatunk: Igeneveket, főneveket, mellékneveket. '''Igenevek: Az igenévképzők korlátozottan engedik meg a szóalak toldalékolását. Minden igenév igetőből származik. * Főnévi igenevek (Emelni, koccintani) * Melléknévi igenevek (Tologató, forgó, bemutatott) * Határozói igenevek (Bejárva, összehúzódván) Főnevek: * Leggyakoribb képzői -ás/-és (hajlítás, törlődés) * Elvont főnevet képzünk a -t képzővel (Távozta, megérkezte) * Jellegzetesek képzők azok, melyek jelentése a cselekvés, folyamat eredménye: -alom/-elem, -dalom/-delem, -ság/-ség, -at/-et, -mány/-mény, -vány/-vény, -ék, -dék, -lék (buzgalom, győzelem, fájdalom) Melléknevek: * Ezt létrehozó képzők ált. jelentése: 'valamely cselekvés vagy állapot jellemző, gyakori tulajdonsága vminek, vkinek'. Ilyenek pl. -ós/-ős (nyúlós, ragadós) * Fosztóképző: -tlan/-tlen (romlatlan, fejletlen) * Modális jelentése van: -ható/-hető, -hatatlan/-hetetlen (átalakítható, érthetetlen) Az igetövek (95-103. o.) Az igetövek lehetnek egy-, vagy többalakúak. A magyar igetövek 85%-a egyalakú. Egyalakú igetövek A hozzájuk kapcsolódó toldalékok előtt változatlanok. Mássalhangzókra végződnek. (kivételek: c, dzs, h, ty, zs) Többalakú igetövek Az st~és szt~sz változatú igetövek Kb. 120 -t végű ige st~s, szt~sz tőváltakozást mutat: Fest, éleszt, hegeszt, süllyeszt - Ezek a kivételek, a többi szt-re végződik. Felszólító módból ez hiányzik. (Fessed, élesszed) A t~s változatú igetövek Több t végű ige t~s váltakozást mutat (alkot, kutat) Ezek rövid magánhangzó + t-re végződnek. (kivéve: lát, bocsát) Felszólító alakban t helyett s van (siess, vitess) Hangzóhiányos változatú igetövek Ikes és iketlen igék * Ikes igék ** Gyakori a hangzóhiányos (torlódásos) tőváltozat * Iktelen igék ** Változatai/származékai gyakran a szótári tőből alakulnak ki A v-s változatú igetövek Több csoportjuk van: * Csak v-s változatúak * Sz-es és v-s változatúak * Sz-es, d-s, és v-s változatúak Csupán v-s változatú Csak a következő igék tartoznak ide, mert ezek végződnek szótári tőalakjukban magánhangzóra: fő, lő, nő, nyű, ró, sző Sz-es és v-s változatú 7 ilyen van: lesz, tesz, vesz, hisz, visz, eszik, iszik Ezeknek ált 3-4 tőváltozatuk van. Az sz-es, d-s és v-s változatú 12 ikes ige tartozik ide: Alkuszik, cselekedik, dicsekszik, gyanakodik, haragszik, menekedik, növekedik, törekedik, esküszik, alszik, fekszik, nyugszik. Két csoportra oszthatóak: * Azok az igék, melyeknek négy tövük van: sz-es, d-s, v-s, mássalhangzós végű ** Alszik, fekszik, nyugszik, esküszik * A dicsekszik ~ dicsekedik típusúak (d-s vagy -kod(ik)/-ked(ik) kézős változata Az sz-es és d-s változatú igetövek Húsz ige tartozik ide: dulakodik, furakodik, gazdagodik, gyarapodik, hidegedik, kenekedik, lerészegedik, marakodik, megbetegedik, megelégszik, melegedik, mosakodik, öregedik, tanakodik, telepedik, ülepedik, vastagodik, verekedik, veszekedik, vetekedik Az sz-es és a z-s változatú igetövek igyekszik (igyeksz-, igyekez-, igyekv-) Szándékozik (szándéksz-, szándékoz-) Emlékszik (emléksz-, emlékez-) Az n-es változatú igetövek Három igét nevezünk n-es változatúnak (megy, jön, van). Közös sajátságuk: Van n-es tőváltozatuk is, és más tövei is. Sajátos viselkedésük miatt rendhagyóak. * Van (van-, vagy-, vol-, val-) * Megy (megy-, men- me-, mé-) * Jön (jön, jöv-, jö-) A zárt és nyílt szótőosztályok kérdése Bővíthetőség szerint két tőosztály van, a nyílt és a zárt. Zárt - Azon tőosztályok, melyekbe nem kerülnek be új elemek Nyílt - Azon tőosztályok, melyek új szavakkal bővülnek Mozgás a tőtípusok között A tőtípusok között van mozgás. Ez ált. egyalakúvá válás, viszont ez nem mindig megy végbe teljesen, ekkor szóhasadás jön létre. Jelentéskülönbség szerint két csoportosítás van: * A szópárok egyes tagjai között árnyalati, használatbeli különbség van (gyanakodó - gyanakvó) * Ugyanazon igék kétféle tőváltozatából képzett alakjai között szóhasadás következik be (ebédelő - ebédlő) Előfordulhat többalakúvá válás is. (epekedik - epekszik; hozakodik - hozakszik) A főnév (Részlet, 127-135. o.) A főnév fogalma Olyan alapszófajú szó, mely élőlényt, élettelen tárgyat, gondolati dolgot, és ezek fogalmát jelöli. Önálló mondatrészszerepe van, és toldalékolható a fenegyerek. A főnév jelentése Egy főnév lehet konkrét, vagy elvont. * Konkrét - Valóban létező tárgyak/élőlények nevei. ** Köznév - Több egyforma dolog közös neve (általánosítás) *** Egyedi név **** Élővilággal kapcsolatos (Ember, állat, nő, férj, képviselő) **** Élettelen dolgok (Hegy, patak, hétfő, szél) **** Mennyiségnevek (Liter, kilogramm) **** Gyüjtőnév - Több egyedből álló csoport (Nép, csapat, csoport) **** Anyagnév - Olyan anyag, ami kis mennyiségben is az, mint nagyban (Bőr, homok, liszt, BOR) ** Tulajdonnév - Vkinek/vminek saját neve. (általánosítás) *** Személynevek *** Állatnevek *** Földrajzi nevek *** Intézménynevek *** Címek *** Márkanevek * Elvont ** Értelmi képességgel kapcsolatos szavak (Értelem, okosság) ** Cselekvés, történés, tény, szellemi cselekvés (Futás, olvasás, gondolkodás) ** Időhöz köthetőek (Vizsga, nyaralás) ** Eredményt kif. (Per, levél, megérkezés) ** Tulajdonságot jelölő (Jóság, szín) ** Állapotot jelölő (Béke, egészség) ** Erkölcsi magatartást/életet jelölő (Élet, létezés, barátság, széthúzás) ** Tartalomváró (Ok, cél, feladat) A főnév alakja, szerkezete Szerkezete szerint lehet: * Egyszerű (Barát) * Képzett (Barátság) * Összetett (Tudományegyetem) A főnév mint származtatott szófaj (eredményszófaj) * Igéből képzett ** Cselekvést, történést kifejező (Futás, verés) ** Ezek eredményét jelölő (Mondat, ítélet) ** Ezek eszközét jelölő (Billentyű, állvány) ** Ezek helyét jelölő (Vendéglő, ebédlő) ** Ezek mértékét jelölő (Egy harapás, egy sütés kenyér) ** A cselekvőt jelölő (Szabó, nyomozó) * Főnévből képzett ** Kicsinyítő képzős (Felhőcske, fiúcska) ** Foglalkozásnevet jelölő (Órás, hajós) ** Intézményneveket jelölő (Fogászat, szemészet) ** Gyűjtőnevek (Gyümölcsös, akácos) ** Számjegynevek (Négyes, ötös) ** Pénz-, mértéknevek (Forintos, tízes) * Melléknevekből képzett ** Tulajdonságot jelölő (Jóság, okosság) ** Állapotot jelölő (Egészség, betegség) * Határozószókból képzett (Közeleg, távolság) Az összetett főnevek Megtalálható közöttük a szóösszetételek sok fajtája. (Egyszeregy, miatyánk, pártfogó, tízperc, délután) A főnév morfológiai tulajdonságai A főnév jelzése és ragozása Jeleket és ragokat is felvehet, mondatbéli szerepet esetragokkal, névutókkal fejezzük ki. Jellemzőek a számjelek, birtokjel, birtokos személyjel. A főnév képzése, a főnév mint előzményszófaj (kiinduló szófaj) Sokféle képzőt kaphat, ezek lehetnek szófajtartóak '''vagy szófajváltóak''' * Szófajtartó képző - Különféle jelentésű főneveket hoznak létre ** Kicsinyítő (Felhőcske, fiúcska) ** Foglalkozásnevek (Órás, hajós) ** Gyűjtőnevek (Gyümölcsös, akácos) ** Asszonynévképző (Trafikosné, doktorné) ** -d törtszámnévképző (ötöd, negyed) * Szófajváltó képző ** Melléknévképző *** -s (Fás, kavicsos) *** -ú/-ű, -jú/-jű (rövid életű) *** -i (Művészeti, alföldi) *** -si (Falusi, tanyasi) *** -beli (Írásbeli, szóbeli, korabeli) *** -tlan/-tlen, -talan/-telen (Sótlan, lelketlen) *** -nyi (Ujjnyi, morzsányi) *** -dik (Harmadik, negyedik) ** Igeképző *** -z (Sóz, foltoz, buszoz(ik), metróz(ik)) *** -l (Talpal, kaszál, pecsétel) *** -ít (Világít, díszít) *** -sít (Létesít) *** -kodik/-kedik/-ködik (Kontárkodik, vegyészkedik) A főnév a mondatban Mondatbeli szerepe; ragozása és jelzése nagyon változatos. A főnév mint állítmány Állítmány a főnév, ha az ragtalan: Névszói állítmány lesz, kifejezi: Minősítést és azonosítást. A főnév mint bővítmény # Alanyi funkció - Az alanyesetű főnév töltheti be (Zsófi hegedül, A fiúk ügyesek, jó volna mindig boldog ember lenni) # Tárgyként - Tárgyesetben van. (Könyvet olvasok, add ide a kalapom, szeretnék boldog ember lenni) # Határozóként - Főnév határozóragos/névutós formában van. (kertben, ház mellett, (három) esztendeje, két napja nem aludtam) Csillió-billió határozó létezik amiket általánosban utáltam megtanulni a gagyi mondatelemzésekhez. # Jelző - Ált. a főnév ragtalanul látja el. #* Minőségjelző #* Kijelölő jelző (Gergő fiam) #* Mennyiségjelző A főnév lehet még azonosító értelmező (Pista, a barátom; Pistát, a barátomat) A melléknév (Részlet, 142–147. o. + 150. o./6) A melléknév típusai jelentés szerint Tulajdonságokat kifejező szavak. Személyek, dolgok, fogalmak valamely jegyét nevezik meg, járulékos fogalmat is hordoznak. * Minősítő melléknevek - Fizikai, lelki, elvont (akár relatív) tulajdonságok (Pajkos, Gyenge, Önálló, ínycsiklandó) * Viszonyító melléknevek - Személyek, dolgok, fogalmak, konkrét tulajdonságok (Kábeltévés lakás, réti virág) ** Nem lehet fokozni őket ** Legtöbbször főnevekből, határozószókból, névmásokból képzett ** Leggyakrabban -i, -s (-os/-es/-ös), -ú,-ű képzősek. (Angyalarcú lány, háromtagú csoport) * Mennyiséget jelentő melléknevek - Személyek, dolgok, fogalmak számát jelöli (Ötven fenyőfa, fél alma) A melléknevek morfológiai tulajdonságai * A melléknév jelzése és ragozása Névragozás szabályai szerint toldalékolhatók. Fokozás - A mellékneveknél ált. toldalékolási lehetőség, bár nem minden melléknév fokozható. Többes szám - Olyan melléknevek kaphatják meg a többesszám jelét, melyek állítmányok lehetnek. (Ügyesek, tetszősek) Mennyiséget jelző melléknevek ált. nem kaphatnak többes számot, kevés kivétel van. (Diónyiak, ujjnyiak) Melléknevek ragozásának fő esetei: * '-an/-en' mód-, állapot-, fokozóhatározó szerepben (Illendően, készen) * mennyiséget jelölő melléknévhez -an/-en, -szor/-szer/-ször (tizennyolcan,négyszer) . * A melléknév képzése Melléknévből igét névszóval képzünk. Leggyakoribb: * Valamivé válik (Kékül, tágul) * Valamivé tesz (Frissít, érzéstelenít) * Valamilyen minőségben, állapotban van (Betegeskedik, huncotkodik ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) Melléknévből főnevet képezhetünk: * -ság/-ség képzővel (Figyelmesség, okosság) * -os/-es/-ös képzővel (Négyes, tizenhatos) (Ezzel képezhetünk főnevet és viszonyító melléknevet is.) A mellékneveknek több szófajtartó képzőjük van. * Kategóriaváltó (pl. Északias, pesties) * Jelentésmozzanattal módosít (pl. Bátortalan, szerénytelen) Melléknév szerepe a mondatban Legjellemzőbb mondatbeli szerepe: * Minőség-, mennyiségjelző (csintalan, fontos) * Értelmező jelző szerepű (Elolvastam a mondatokat, a következőket) * Állítmányi szerep (Gyors nekünk ez a tempó; a kenyér még meleg) * Határozói szerepek - Mód-, állapothatározó (Lassan ballag; üdén áll) * Melléknévi eredethatározók (Tisztává varázsol; simára csiszol) A melléknév mint vonzat és mint szabad bővítmény A melléknevek jelző-, és határozóként ált. szabad bővítmények. (Részletes leírás; hibás kiejtés; mintás terítő) Bizonyos alaptagok megkívánhatják a melléknévi vonzatokat. (Hosszú hajú lány (hajú lány)) +A melléknév szófaji határkérdései * A jelző szerepű melléknevek mellől elmaradhat a jelzett főnév (Jönnek a nagyok; gondolj a bátrakra) * Gyakori a főnév-melléknévi kettős szófajúság (A magyar és a cseh labdarúgó-válogatott mérkőzésen a magyarok gólt lőttek a cseheknek) * Számokat jelölő mellékneveket és mennyiségneveket gyakran használjuk főnévként (kettő a köbön; tizenháromból négyet; negyed nyolcra) * Kicsi a határ a határozóragos melléknevek és a határozószók között. A névmások... (152–157.o) Általános kérdések-, A névmások általános jellemzése Közvetett denotatív (jeltárgy-) jelentéssel rendelkező szavak. A névmások jelentése A névmások jelentését a beszédhelyzet/kontextus határozza meg. Jelentése közvetett. Lehet deixális - rámutatás a beszédhelyzet valamely elemére (Abból kérek 10 dekát) A névmások morfológia viselkedése A névmások egyes csoportjai a főnévvel, melléknévvel, határozószóval azonos jelentésformával rendelkeznek (ragozásuk megegyezhet): A névmási alapú szintagma Korlátozottan bővíthetőek. Szabad bővítményt (birtokos jelzőt) minden névmás kaphat, minősítő jelzőt főnévi alapú névmások kaphatnak. A névmások alakja Ebben a táblázatban minden benne van: A határozószói névmás Határozói névmásról beszélünk, ha: * A lexémának van névmásokra jellemző fonológiai szerkezete, vagy névmásokra jellemző előtaggal * A lexémának tartalmatlan jelentése van, kontextus miatt lesz csak jelentése * Beilleszthető a névmások funkcionális rendszerébe Csak kivételes esetekben ragozhatóak. A névmások csoportosítása Három szempont szerint csoportosítható: * Szintaktikai-logikai-szemantikai funkciója * Helyettesített szófaj fajtája * Referencia fajtája Funkcionális csoportok * Személyes (Te, tiéd) * Visszaható (Maga, magát) * Kölcsönös (Egymás, egymást) * Mutató (Ez, az, ilyen) * Kérdő (Ki, Mit, Milyen) * Vonatkozó (Aki, amit) * Határozatlan (Valaki, némely) * Általános (Mindenki, semennyi) A helyettesített szófajok szerint * Főnévi névmások (Ő, magának, egymással) * Melléknévi névmások (Ilyen, efféle, milyen) * Határozószói névmások (Itt, úgy, hol, ahogy) A fenti két osztályozási szempont egymásra vetítése: A referencia fajtája szerint * Szituációfüggő (Te, mi, deixis) (Beszédhelyzet határozza meg a jelentést) * Kontextusfüggő * Deixis (Nem tudtam elmenni, pedig nagyon szerettem volna. - Ez nem igaz) * Mondategységen belüli (Péter és Mari mindent megtesznek egymásért.) * Mondategészen belüli (Az jött el ma is, aki múlt héten) * Nincs referens csoport: A névmás logikai műveletet jelöl (Ki?, valaki, senki) A funkcionális csoportok és referencia fajtája mint szempont érvényesítése táblázatban: Egyes névmásfajták (158-171. o.) A személyes névmás Személyes névmás - Szám-személy paradigmával, esetparadigmával rendelkező, főnevet helyettesítő névmás. 1./2. személyben személyre, 3. személyben személyre vagy dologra utal. Az 1./2. személyű névmások jelentése pragmatikai kötöttségű (Én voltam otthon -> Péter voltam otthon) 3. személyű 'ő' referenciáját a szituáció határozza meg. Itt valami zavart érzek az erőben, mert matematika van a Magyar Grammatikában, inkább kihagyom, úgyse értem. A magázó formájú személyes névmás Ön - önök, maga - maguk A magázó névmások vagy alanyai a mondatnak, vagy az alanytól különböző személyt jelölő egyéb mondatrészek. (Öröm magát látni - tárgy) A személyes névmás nyomatékosított formái Belső homonímiát hoznak létre, személyes és visszaható névmások egyaránt lehetnek: * Visszahatás (önmagamat = magamat) * Nyomatékosítás (Én magam = magam) Eszköze lehet 'jó-' előtagos összetétel A személyes névmási szóalak * Inflexiós kategóriák megjelenése a névmáson * A képezhetőség Minden megjelenése problematikus: Lehet '-z' verbulumképzővel (Tegez, magáz, önöz) Felveheti a '-fajta', '-forma', '-féle' kézőszerű utótagokat is (Magamfajta, magunkféle) A személyes névmás szintaktikai viselkedése Minden olyan mondatrészi szerepet betölthet, ami főnév, tárgy, birtokos jelző, többféle határozó + állítmány HA az alany is személyes névmás, vagy ha állítmányként tulajdonító szerepű. A visszaható és kölcsönös névmás Visszaható névmás - Azt fejezi ki, hogy a cselekvés a cselekvőre, annak helyzetére, állapotára, viszonyaira hat vissza. (Békében van önmagával) Kölcsönös névmás - Több személy vagy dolog kölcsönösen hat egymásra. (Üdvözlik egymást) Visszaható névmás Nem képezhető, nem vehet fel bővítményeket. Alapalakok felvehetnek birtokjelet (Magatoké), nyomatékosítás lehet az 'ön-', 'önnön-' előtaggal. (Önmagam) A kölcsönös névmás Egyetlen kölcsönös névmás van: Az Egymás A visszaható és a kölcsönös névmás referenciájának megvalósulása a mondategységen belül A mutató névmás A mutató névmás valamilyen személyre, dologra, vagy ezek tulajdonságaira utal aktualitással, rámutatással (deixis), a szövegmondatok között ritkábban rámutatással, általában előre- vagy visszautalással. Palatális-veláris változatok: ez-az, ilyen-olyan, itt-ott Lehet nyomatékos (emez-amaz, emilyen-amolyan), vagy azonosító jelentésárnyalatú, összetett névmás. (Ugyanez-ugyanaz) A főnévi és a melléknévi mutató névmások A főnévi mutató névmás szabályos főnévi paradigmával rendelkezik. A főnévi mutató névmási kijelölő jelzős szószerkezetnek sajátos tulajdonságai vannak (Az a fiú, azok a fiúk, azt a fiút) A melléknévi mutató névmások is felvehetnek ragmorfémákat A határozószói mutató névmás Csak kivételesen vesz fel toldalékot, bővítése mondatban csak határozó lehet. Lehet nyomatékos vagy azonosító. A határozószói mutató névmások alapalakjai: * Hely- és időviszony (itt-ott, ide-oda, innen-onnan) * Mód és állapot (Így-úgy, eképp-aképp) * Fok és mérték (Olyan, ennyivel-annyival) * Ok- és célviszony (Ezért-azért, erre-arra) A kérdő névmás Helyettesíthet főnevet, melléknevet és határozószót. Helyettesített szófajhoz járuló ragokat fel tudja venni. * Főnévi kérdő névmások: ki, mi, kicsoda, micsoda * Melléknéviek: milyen, mekkora, miféle, melyik, hány, mennyi, hányadik * Határozószóiak: hol, hová, honnan, merre, meddig, merről, mettől, mikor, mióta, hogyan, miért, miként miképpen A vonatkozó névmás Sajátos grammatikai funkciójuk van: Az alárendelő összetett mondatok mellékmondatát kapcsolják. Nem bővíthető, képzőket nem kaphat. * Főnéviek: aki, ami, amely(ik) * Melléknéviek: amilyen, aminő, amekkora, amely(ik), ahány, amennyi, ahányadik * Határozószóiak: ahol, ahová, ahonnan, amerre, ameddik, amerről, amettől, amióta, ahogyan, amidőn, amint, amiként, amiképpen, amiért A határozatlan és az általános névmás Logikai operátorokként jellemezhetőek. Általában összetettek, jellegzetes előtagjaik vannak. Többféleképpen is besorolhatóak. A határozatlan névmás Azt jelöli, hogy meghatározhatatlan, melyik x elemre érvényes. (néhány) Nemcsak általános, hanem jól körülhatárolható is lehet. (Valaki a családomból) A határozatlan névmások általában összetettek, tipikus előtagokkal rendelkeznek: Az általános névmás Három csoortja van: * Egy halmaz minden elemére együttesen vonatkoznak (Gyűjtő általános névmások: mindenki) * Minden elemre külön-külön vonatkoznak (Megengedő általános névmások: akárki, bárki) * Nincs a halmazban olyan elemre, melyre az állítás igaz (Tagadó általános névmások: senki) Meghatározott előtagjai vannak. A névszóragozás (183-194.o.) Ez a jegyzet nagyon picike, mert év vége van, és fáradt vagyok. Névszóragozás a névszó jellel és raggal való ellátása. A névszók jelei Többes szám jele: Általános jele a -k (Előhangzós -k); bitrokviszonyban: -i (-ai/-ei, -jai/-jei) Az ált. többesjel elsősorban a főnévben jelenik meg, ha nem, zéró morfémával jelöljük. Heterogén többséget kifejező többesjel: -ék Birtokjel: -é Birtokos személyjel: -m; előhangzós -m; -d; előhangzós d; -a/-e, -ja/-je, Ø; -nk, -unk/-ünk; -tok/-tek/-tök; előhangzós változatban is; -uk/-ük; -juk/-jük, -k A birtokos személyjelek rendszere egyes számú birtok esetén: Több birtok esetén: Kiemelőjel: -ik Fokjel: -bb, -abb, -ebb; leg- (-bb, -ab, -ebb); legesleg- (-bb, -abb, -ebb) A névszójelek táblázata: Viszonyszók (252–257. o. + 292–302. o.) Ez a nagyon cuki BESTIA táblázat úgy ahogy van, ki lett másolva a könyvből: A segédigék és származékaik A segédigék és a segédigékből alkotott segédszók típusai Segédige - '''Olyan viszonyszó, mely az ige grammatikai jelentéseit hordozza. A magyarban két segédigetípus van: * Mondatrészteremtő (Ügyes volt; jó marad) * Szóalakteremtő (Menni fogok) '''Segédigenév - Segédigéből képzett igenévi szóalak. ((szeretne) okos lenni) 'Való' és 'Volta' - mondatteremtő segédszók. Kopulák - '''A mondatrészteremtő segédigék, segédigenevek és segédszók összefoglaló neve. (Azaz mondatrészteremtő segédszók) A kopulák * Az összetett állítmány segédigéi Az összetett állítmány névszói-, és segédigei részből áll. (A nagybátyám régen kalauz volt; ez voltam én) Az állítmány igei természetű. ('Technikai fennakadások' miatt félbehagyva.) A szóképzés (309-319. o.) '''A képzők jellemző sajátosságai A képző új szótári szót hoz létre. Nem kötelező elem - hiánya miatt nem veszünk el zéró morfémát. Legbelsőbb helyzetű (A tő után következik.). Más kötött toldalékmorféma állhat utána. Általában megtűr maga mellett más képzőt. Jellemzően állhat utána jel és rag. (Nem állhat jel: főnévi igenév képzője után; sem jel, sem rag: határozói igenév képzője után) Nem köti meg a szóalak szófaját. A képző lehet szófajtartó (halász), szófajváltó (zongorázik), és szófajjelölő (pattan). A képző megváltoztathatja a szintaktikai környezetet. (Levelet ír; nagyon tiszta; ruhát tisztít) Több szinonim változatban jelenhetnek meg. (adó, adat, adás, adalék, adomány) Több szóosztály töveihez is járulhatnak (bátortalan) A szóképzéssel kapcsolatos legfontosabb fogalmak Legfontosabb fogalmak: * Produktivitás, termékenység * Gyakoriság * Képzőfunkció * Rokonértelműség Produktivitás, termékenység A képző akkor termékeny, ha az adott szemantikai és szintaktikai feltételek mellett új szavak képezhetőek vele. (pl. denominális -z és -l igeképző) * -z legtöbb jelentésben produktív (grillez, szanáz(k), szoláriumoz(ik) * -l Az alapszóban megnevezett dolgokkal működik (faxol, turixol, szkreccsel) * -ás/-és cselekvés folyamatának jelölésében produktív (lobbizás, internetezés, szörfözés) * -aj/-ej passzív tövekhez társul (kacaj, moraj, dörej) * -tyú/-tyű (-attyú/-ettyű) ezzel alkotott származékok a cselekvés eszközét jelölik (dugattyú, szivattyú, billentyű) Gyakoriság Előfordulások száma egy adott korpuszban. * Gyakori produktív képzők pl.: -l, -z, -ás/-és * Gyakori improduktív képzők: -ász(ik)/-ész(ik) * Ritka, produktív képzők: -at(ik)/-et(ik) * Ritka, improduktív képzők: -tyú/-tyű A képzőfunkció A képző miből - mit hoz létre? Képző jelentése = A képzett szó és az alapszó jelentésének különbsége. Vannak új szótári jelentést nem adó képzők is. Pl.: ad-adás, megy-menés A rokonértelműség Ugyanazt a jelentésmódosítást több képzővel is kifejezhetjük, pl.: -ás/-és (Írás 'irat', kötés) -at/-et (varrat, melléklet) stb Ezeket rokon értelmű (szinonim) képzőknek hívjuk. A képzett szavakkal kapcsolatos problémák Eldönthető-e, hogy tőszóval, vagy képzett szóval van dolgunk? Képzett szóban hol van a tő és a toldalék határa? (példány, puha, puhány) Egyéb elemzési nehézségek. A képzők alaktani problémái Egyszerű és összetett képzők A képzők lehetnek egyszerűek, vagy összetettek. Összetett: * Ha egyképzős származék nincs * -ható/hető * -hatatlan/-hetetlen * -ságos/-séges * -kás/-kés * -sul/-sül Egy- és többalakú képzők A képzők lehetnek egy- vagy többalakúak. * Egyalakúak: ** -int (csavarint, emelint) ** -ít (kékít, pödörít) ** -dít (perdít) ** -t (csöppent) ** -ék (vegyülék) ** -i (becéző képző) (csoki) ** -i (melléknévképző) (gyári, házi) ** -csi (jancsi) ** -ista (humanista) ** -nyi (maroknyi) * többalakúak - alaki különbségekben főbb típusok: ** Az eltérés a magánhangzó minőségében van (nógat, beszélget, nyomul, merül, futás, verés) ** Az eltérés a kezdő mgh. meglétében vagy hiányában van (sétálni, tanítani, felejteni, erős, kalapos) ** Az eltérés a kezdő mh. meglétében vagy hiányában van (írat, olvastat, forral, nevel, adatik, kívántatik) ** Az eltérés a msh. időtartamában van (főzte, jötte, olvasni, enni, megírt, olvasott, rótt) ** Az eltérés a hangzóhiány szempontjából jelentkezik (szótlan, boldogtalan, hatalom, fájdalom) ** Az eltérés a végső mgh. meglétében és hiányában van (főzni, főznöm) ** Egyéb típusú toldalékváltozatok (fogózik ~ fogódzik, kapálózik ~ kapálódzik) ** Többféle eltérés van (billentyű, csengettyű, főzni, tanítani, felejteni) A képzők csoportjai az alapszó és a származékszó szófaja szempontjából Lehet: * Szófajváltó (fehérít) * Szófajtartó (olvastat) * Szófajjelölő (zörren) Igeképzők Igéből igét képző képzők (deverbális verbumképzők) Ide tartoznak: * Gyakorító és folyamatos cselekvést kifejező képzők * Mozzanatos képzők * Kezdő értelmet kifejező képzők * Egyéb cselekvő és mediális igét létrehozó képzők * Műveltető képzők * Szenvedő igék képzői * Visszaható igék képzői * A ható igék képzője Névszóból igét képző képzők (denominális verbumképzők) * -z(ik) * -l(ik), -ll(ik) * -Ít * -kod(ik)/-ked(ik)/-köd(ik) * -lkod(ik)/-lköd(ik)/-lked(ik) * -skod(ik)/-sked(ik)/-sköd(ik) * -od(ik)/-ed(ik)/-öd(ik) * -ul/-ül * -sul/sül Névszóképzők Igéből névszót képző képzők (deverbális nomenképzők) Főnévképzők * A cselekvést magát jelentik (-ás/-és; -t; -aj/-ej; -alom/-elem; -dalom/-delem; -ság/-ség; -adal/-edel; -tal/-tel) * A cselekvés, történés eredményét, illetőleg tárgyát jelölik (-at/-et; -ász/-ész; -mány/-mény; -vány/-vény; -ék; -dék; -lék; -tek; -omás; -tal/-tel) * A cselekvés eszközét jelentők (-tyú/-tyű; -óka/őke; -ány/-ény; -ál/-él; -al/-el; -ály/-ély) * A cselekvőt, cselekvés helyét jelölők (-da/-de; -ár/-ér) Melléknévképzők * -ás/-és * -ékony/-ékeny * -atag/-eteg * -i * -ánk/-énk * -ag/-eg * -a/-e * -tlan/tlen * -talan/-telen * -hatatlan/-hetetlen * -ható/-hető Névszóból névszót képző képzők (denominális nomenképzők) Főnévképzők * Kicsinyítő, becéző képzők (-cska/-cske; -ka/-ke; -csi; -ca; -ci; -u; -us; ikó; -csa/-cse; -kó; -is; -ó/-ő; -dad/-ded) * Különféle jelentésű főnévképzők (-s; -ság/-ség; -sdi; -zat/-zet; -onc/-end/-önc; -lat/-let; -alék/-elék; -ista Melléknévképzők * -s * -tlan/-tlen * -talan/-telen * -nyi * törtszámnévképzők (-d) * Sorszámnévképzők (-dik) Igenévképzők A főnévi igenév képzője: -ni(-ani/-eni)/-n-(-an/-en)/-nni/-nn Melléknévi igenév képzői: Folyamatos -ó/.ő; befejezett -t/-tt; beálló történésű -andó/-endő A határozói igenév képzői: -va/-ve; -ván/-vén A szóösszetétel (321-336. o.) Ez a jegyzet is pici és gagyi mert év vége van, én meg fáradt vagyok. A szóösszetétel fogalma, jellemzői A szóösszetétel során több szóalak kapcsolódik össze, ezzel új lexémát, egy összetett szót létrehozva. Nagy részüket nem elemezhetjük pontosan felépítésük módja miatt. Jelentéssűrítés (Keresztanya, füttyművész) Az összetett szavak szintaktikailag kötöttek. Nem lexémák, de összetett szavak az alkalmi összetett szavak (női cipő, de nőicipő-vásár) Az összetett szavak morfológiai felépítése Lehet nyitott, vagy zárt. Zárt esetén alkotóelemeit előtagnak és utótagnak hívjuk. (mézédes - méz=előtag, édes=utótag) Vizsgálatakor ezeket az elemeket külön kell venni. pl.: 'Felsőbbrendű' szó: (T+K+J)+(T+K) 'Felsőbbrendűséged - Fel|ső|bb|rend|ű|ség|ed = (T+K+J)+(T+K)+K+J Az elő és utótagok lehetnek ragosak és jelesek. Ragos pl.: Ágrólszakadt, ajtónálló, ágyrajáró, arculcsapás Jeles pl.: Agyafúrt, agyalágyult, atyámfiai, bolondokháza Összetett szóból még összetettebb szó - többszörös összetétel (agyér-elmeszesedés) Lehet szoros vagy laza összetétel Szoros pl.: Színpompásak, agytornára Laza pl.: Kékül-zöldül, így-úgy, vagy-vagy Összetett szavak grammatikai csoportosítása Az összetett szavak szófaji jellemzői Szófajukat mindig az utótag szófaja határozza meg. Szinte mindegyik szófaj osztályban megtalálható. Kevés köztük az ige. Többségük főnév. Az összetett szavak részletes elemzése Szerves szóösszetételek típusai: # Morfológiai szószerkezetté alakítható összetételek # Szintagmává alakítható összetételek # Jelentéssűrítő, mondatrészletekké alakítható összetételek Morfológiai típusú összetételek: Fogalomszót és morfémaértékű viszonyszót tartalmaznak, az utóbbi többségében névutó, vagy abból képzett névutómelléknév (Mialatt, ezáltal, délelőtt) Egyetlen kupola erre a feladatra: volta (kivolta, mivoltom) Igekötő - vicces dolog (megettem, nem ettem meg) Képzőszerű utótag (Fajta, féle szerű) Szintaktikai típusú összetételek '''Alárendelő összetételek - '''ezen összetett szavak alárendelő szószerkezetté alakíthatóak át (hiteligénylő = hitelt igénylő, versenyképes = versenyre képes) * Alanyos alárendelések (Ebadta, emberlakta, istenverte, ragyaverte) * Tárgyas alárendelések (Helytáll, nagyothall, fejcsóválva, fogcsattogtatva, családalapító, védő, hangfestő, egérfogó) * Határozós alárendelések (Napbarnított, rosszullét, tengeralattjáró, nyögvenyelős, nyugdíjjogosult, jóllakik, kettétör, magasugrás, gyorsúszás) * Jelzős alárendelések (Könnyűzene, sárgaláz, királyválasztás, földrengés, csőrepedés) '''Mellérendelő szóösszetételek - '''forma szempontjából osztályozzuk. * Az ismétléses melléremdelések ** szóismétlés (ment, ment; vártam, vártam) ** tőismétlés (figura etymologica) (Nőttön-nő, fogyton-fogy) * A valódi mellérendelések (lépten-nyomon, ideig-óráig, sír-ri) Szervetlen összetételek A mondatok nem grammatikai alapú szókapcsolataiból létrejött összetételek. (Nemdohányzó, nemegyszer, nemhiába, éppakkora, egyszercsak)